Monsters
Straw Dog Village(level 1-10) Dog(common monster) Level 1-2 Hyena(common monster) Level: 3 Attack: 7-11 Defence: 3 Health: 150 Bear Level: 5 Bear Level: 7 Bear(Normal Monster) Level: 9 Attack: 32-50 Defence: 15 HP: 300 Skills: Claws Introduction: Bramble Bear, a type of animal modified by magic. It has a lot of attack power, and it could return 10% of damage taken back to the dealer. It most often hides in the forests and doesn’t come out. It kills all types, even humans. Grass Fruit Forest Sucking Bat / Bat Level : 12 Attack: 55-62 Defense: 24 Health: 400 Skills: LV-1 Description: A low level monster in <>. These Blood Sucking Bats are skilled in leeching away health. They often destroy nearby fields, making farmers and hunters very wary of them. In fact, many lives have ended at the hands of Blood Sucking Bats. Feathered Bird(Ordinary monster) Level: 15 Attack: 55-80 Defense: 19 Health points : 550 Skills: Feather Strike Description: The Silver Feathered Bird is one of Clear Rainforest guardians. These metallic birds have a outlandish speed and extremely strong penetration attacks. Their persistence in guarding the Silver Leaf Herbs make countless herb pickers curse and hate them. Seven-Star Valley Wolf(Normal Monster) Level: 18 Attack: 77-100 Defense: 30 Health: 500 Skill: Claws (LV-2) Location: Seven-Star Valley Description: Wild Wolves, a group of creatures that occupy the wilderness, seen to attack players and pets. Although Ba Huang City sends troops to annihilate them long ago, the Wild Wolves still go on abnormal rampages around Ba Huang City. Spider Cave Spider(Normal monster) Level: 20 Attack: 85-105 Defense: 40 HP: 700 Ability: Steal (LV-3) Location: Spider Cave Description: The guardian of the spider cave. These spiders draw and drink blood, enough so that they can recover themselves in the middle of battle. They are very hard to deal with. poisonous spider(ordinary monster) Level: 20 Attack: 40-50 Defense: 20 Hit points: 100 Location: Spider Cave Description: Spider Queen’s spiderling Poisonous Grassland Bee Level: 22 Attack: 79-114 Defense: 40 HP: 600 Ability: (LV-3) Description: The lords of the Poisonous Grassland, these wasps are the most vicious of the grassland. Even a mighty beast, such as a tiger, can’t do anything about them. Bee Level: 24 Attack: 94-154 Defense: 50 HP: 700 Ability: (LV-3) Description: The lords of the Poisonous Grassland. Even mighty beasts such as tigers can’t do anything about them. Chilling Wind Forest Hunter Level: 27 Attack: ??? Defense: ??? HP: ??? Abilities: ??? Description: An undead hunter, occupying the cold forest in the wilderness. They are humans that lost their life, relying on the weak-minded dead spirits to hang on to life. They will slaughter any intruder that steps into their territory mercilessly. Ba Hang City has posted numerous bounty posters, but no one has dared to collect their heads… Rock Skeleton Level: 29 Attack:? ? ? Defense:? ? ? Health:? ? ? Skills:? ? ? Description: The Green Rock Skeletons are the guardians of Chilling Wind Forest. These powerful skeletons were once famous guardians of the kingdom, but because of evil spirits that were slowly corroding their spirits, they became blood thirsty, seeking blood from friend or foe. Before the skeletons died, they were trapped in a mountain and after “resting” with rocks within the mountain, they have rock-like defense and durability. Because of how tough they are, they have wandered Chilling Wind Forest for thousands of years and no one has been capable of thoroughly defeating them. Black Blood cave Zombie(ordinary monster) Level：30 Attack：？？？ Defense：？？？ Health：？？？ Skill：？？？ Description: Merciless Zombie, the guardian of the underground Laboratory. Phoenix Valley Bandits Level：35 Damage: ??? Defense: ??? HP: ??? Ability：??? Location: Phoenix Valley South Maple forest Description: A group of bloodthirsty bandits. Northern wilderness [Steel Hat Goblins] level: 34''' ' 'Earthworm' Level: 35+ HP: 5000 'Troll (normal monster) Level: 38 Attack: ??? Defense: ??? HP: ??? Abilities: ??? Description: Trolls, a group of monsters living in the wilderness. Trolls have extremely strong attacks and defenses but their movement are slow. That’s their only weakness. Of course, if a warrior’s sword is sharp enough, it can penetrate their thick skin, but in the past thousand years warriors haven’t been able to kill off any trolls, and instead became ingredients for their soup. '''Desolate Cloud Swamp [Crocodile] level:??? Water Snake ' Level: 39 HP:2000 'Water Snakes level:??? Water Snake level:??? Fire Stone Canyon [Porcine Orcs] level:39 Butterfly (Elite tier) Level: 55 Magic Attack: 1100-1250 Defense: 650 Health: 4500 Abilities: Windof the Dancing Butterfly (Vines stop all movement for 3 seconds) Introduction: The Illusionary Butterfly is a type of insect monster that lives in an ancient forest. Rumors say that it is very powerful in manipulating natural forces and can even control the plants on the ground. Viper (Elite) Level 61 Attack: ??? (High) Defense: ??? (Low) Health: ??? (Low) Deep Cold Forest Rat level:40 HP:1500 southern forest of Dragon City Bear Level: 39 Attack: ? ? ? Defense: ? ? ? Life: ? ? ? Skills: ? ? ? Description: A brethren of the orcs, the Merciless Bear harnesses strength equal to that of wild bears and yet retain a portion of their human intelligence. It’s rumored that their ancestors were humans living in the wild mountains and jungles. These intelligent humans were able to understand the art of changing one’s form and were able to transmogrify into wild beasts, one of them became the founder of the bear tribe. Tigerman(normal monster) Level: 40 Attack：？？？ Defense：？？？ Health：？？？ Skills：？？？ Description: A brethren of the orcs, these beastmen possesses the overwhelming strength of a tiger and retain a portion of their human intelligence. It’s rumored that their ancestors are humans living in the wild mountains and jungles. These intelligent humans were able to understand the art of changing one’s form and were able to transmogrify into wild beasts, one of them being the founder of the tigermen tribe. Ma Lin’s farm Boar Prince – Qiu Fu (Elite-Tier monster ) Level: 40 Attack: 420-550 Defense: 700 HP: 10000 Abilities: Earthquake Combo Description: Qiu Fu is an extremely violent boar. He is the leader of a nearby tribe of boars and it has committed countless evils by destroying farmlands. He is one of the wanted targets of Ba Huang City Dragon´s Tomb Imp (Elite tier monster) Level: 45 Attack: 450-700 Defense: 400 HP: 3000 Abilities: bones Cut Strike Description: Tomb Imps, small demons that live most of their lives underground. The species is on the fringe of extinction and because of their desire for shiny treasures rich in souls; they will often excavate graves, attracting a lot of hatred. Dragon´s Temple First level Dark Draconia (Elite Monster) Level: 62 Attack: 1180-1540 Defence: 1000 Health: 12000 Skill:【Thrust】【Dark Slash】【Dragon’s Spirit】 Introduction: In legends, Dark Draconians are said to be the descendants of the Dragon Tribe and Heavenly Tribe. They have enormous vitality. These Draconians were sealed in the Dragon’s Temple for over tens of thousands of years. Pure hatred filled their meaning of existence, causing them to become extremely aggressive. This, however gives them the perfect role as one of the guardians in the Dragon’s Temple. Second level Thunder Blade Guard (elite rank) Level: 63 Third level Fire Elf (Phantom Tier Monster ) Level: 64 Magical Attack: 1150-1500 Defense: 900 Health: 12000 Skills:【Fire Manipulation】【Fireball】【Inferno】 Description, Fire Elves, favorites of the fire elementals, are able to freely control fire. They are living beings that have emotions and strong fire attacks. These Fire Elves were imprisoned by the Fire Dragon King for thousands of years. As a result of their imprisonment, their hearts are filled with burning hatred and wrath and are ruthlessly cruel as a result. They are just another type of guards that protect the Dragon Temple. Fourth level Green Qilin Valley Mysterious Cliff Snake] (Elite tier) Level：50 Attack：650-1000 Defense：700 Life：5000 Skills：SwallowWhipSpray Description: Mysterious Cliff Snake, a type of snake possessing deadly poison that lives in the cracks along the face of a cliff. It was said that the snake is a descendant of an ancient beast. Due to countless years of traversing along the mountain, it possesses extraordinary defensive abilities. Also, the Mysterious Cliff Snake is innately greedy and savage, countless have fell under their poison. Green Vine Monster (Elite tier) Level：50 Attack：670-1020 Defense：600 Life：5000 Skills：WhipEntangleSting Description: Dark Green Vine Monster, a type of monster that once grew in ancient forests. Initially a type of plant, but after it absorbed evil energy, it gained consciousness. With a brutal innate personality, it likes to feed on the nutrients on animals to nourish itself. Once the Dark Green Vine Monster manages to entangle itself around you, it would suck all your blood dry. Green Qilin Abyss Cat Spirits(elite tier) Level：52 Attack：？？？ Defense：？？？ Health：？？？ Skills：【Sweeping Claws】【Flame Fan Dance】 Description：The Flaming Cat Spirit is a mysterious creature with flame attributes. It is said that it is an ancestor of the Felidae family. Its claws are capable of splitting boulders due to its abnormal strength, and it uses its deceptively adorable appearance to lure and confuse prey. The Flaming Cat Spirit is extremely skilled in controlling the fire element. Be careful when dealing with these creatures, or you may find yourself burned to a crisp. 【Princess’ Tomb】 Guard (Elite) Level：55 Attack：900-1100 Defense：700 Health：5500 Skills：BladeComboSlash Description: Princess’ Guard, soldiers that swore loyalty to defend the Princess’ Tomb to their deaths. In the thousands of years since Princess Qiong Hua’s death, these soldiers have already been reduced to skeletons, but their fealty toward her still caused them to lift their sharp blades against enemies. Cave of despair Water Piranha(Elite Monster) Level 51 Wolf Clan Warrior (Elite) Level: 54 Attack: 800-1200 Defense: 700 Health: 5900 Abilities: Combo, Blade, Ocean Mark Introduction: Ocean Wolf Clan is a wolf clan that has always lived in the deep ocean. They have gills to breath underwater and lungs to breath on land. These amphibious creatures have high intelligence and have started to equip themselves. Because the ocean wasn’t enough to satisfy them, they are now expanding outwards relentlessly. In Destiny, the Ocean Wolf Clan is wanted in all the empires located on the continents. You could get a lot of experience if you cash in their jewelry at a major city. Location: Cave of Despair Entrance Cruel Leaf Valley = Frontier Undead (Elite tier monster) Level: 55 Attack: 780-1110 Defense: 800 Health: 6000 Skills: Combo Blade Sweep Description: A Northern Frontier Undead, these elite soldiers were once a part of the Northern Frontier Barbarian Tribes. After being defeated by Ran Min’s army, these soldiers were left to die in foreign lands. Their Undeads refused to depart from the lands and guarded the battlefields for a new enemy to fight for eternity. They are savage and ruthless and always prefer to kill their enemies quickly. Location: Cruel Leaf Valley Barbarians Desolate Tomb Level 1 Knife Soldier (Elite tier monster) Level: 57 Attack: 1000-1320 Defense: 850 Health: 7000 Skills: Slash Chop Description: A soldier from the Di Tribe; they came from beyond the Great Wall and possess extraordinary talent with the art of killing. Despite death, they retained their wild nature and reveled in murder. Following Ran Min’s death, these soldiers became the guardians of his tomb so that no one would come to free his soul. level 2 Qin Spear Soldier (Elite) Level: 58 Attack: 1040 – 1350 Defense: 870 Health: 7200 Skill: Strike Lock Ice Blade Description: Later Qin Spear Soldiers are soldiers from the late Qin kingdom. These warriors that came from beyond the great wall are extremely deadly and wild to the point that they see killing people as a sport. When Ran Min died in battle, these soldiers became one of the imprisoners of his tomb. Level 3 Tribe Archer (Elite) Level：59 Attack：1010-1270 Defense：750 Health：6200 Skills：ArrowShotShot Description: An archer from the Jie tribe. These warriors are from beyond the Great Wall and have a strong desire for battle, slaughtering for pleasure. Ever since Ran Min died, they became one of the guardians of his tomb. Level 4 Tribe Horseman (Elite) Level: 60 Attack: 1110-1440 Defense: 900 Health: 9000 Skills: Charge Moon Slash Blade Introduction: Hun Horsemen, the Hun tribe’s elite fighters, they hail from beyond the Great Wall and have powerful killing capability, therefore accumulating a wild nature to an astonishing degree. Utterly brutal and cruel, they take pleasure in killing others. Once Ran Min died in battle, these Hun tribe horsemen became a part of his tomb’s guardsmen. Level 5 War Chariot (Elite) Level:62 Attack: 1332-1728 Defense: 1200 Health: 10000 Abilities: Horse Roar Charge Pike Thrust Description: The Xianbei War Chariots were the aces and elites of the Xianbei tribe. These expertly made chariots were extremely durable and flawless. Harnessing four sturdy horses, each chariot can carry up to eight Xianbei soldiers. Ever since Ran Min died, these Xianbei War Chariots have been one of the tomb’s guardians. Category:Destiny